


Attack on Titan/Shineki no Kyojin OC Forms

by FallenSoldiers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Forms, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just decided I should explain them in more detail, and this is mainly just for my reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Elizabeth Cage

 

Genetics-  
Name: Elizabeth Cage  
Meaning: My oath  
Nickname(s): Eli (Usually called by Naiya, and rarely by Merlin)  
Alias (if any):  
Age: 17-18 (progresses throughout the story)  
Gender: Female   
Sex: Female  
Species: Titan-Shifter  
Birthday: August 22  
Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Trost District, Wall Rose  
Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Sina  
Sexual Orientation: Asexual Abroromantic  
Relationship Status: In a (yet) unofficial relationship with Merlin  
Language(s) spoken: German, Japanese  
Life-Long Dream: It's way too long to say here, but it's stated in the early chapters of Angels and Demons.  
Goal(s): ^  
Like(s): Cold weather, the taste of grass, drawing (even if she is terrible at it).  
Dislike(s): Being wet, severe hot weather, rain, crowds, and talking to most people.  
Bad Habit(s): Biting her nails and stuttering (when talking to new people).  
Hobbies: Drawing (again, even if she is bad at it).   
Fear(s): The darkness (stems from her childhood), and loosing Naiya in any way.  
Personality: Elizabeth is extremely shy, which stems from her negative encounters with people from her childhood, and, when talking to a newly introduced person, often stutters. However, as she gets to know the person, she gets increasingly comfortable with talking to them. Despite this, she still only talks whenever she feels that it's necessary. That being said, as an example, if she deems it not necessary, she will still hesitate to talk during important conversations. Elizabeth seems calm on the outside, but she actually panics easily, as depicted often in AaD,

Appearance-  
Height: 5'2  
Weight: 119 lbs.  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): Usually in a braid, but, when let down, falls to the base of her neck.  
Hair Color: Naturally orange, albeit kind of dark (for orange).  
Eye Color: Dark brown.  
Skin Tone: Slightly olive.  
Body Shape/Build: Elizabeth has what one would call a 'pear' shape, and thus has extra fat on her legs/hips.  
Birth Marks:  
Scar(s): She has a fairly noticeable scar on her chin, which resulted from one of the encounters with her brother.  
Other:

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): Her memory is fairly average, maybe slightly below.  
Sight (do you need glasses?): She can see well.  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): She's stressed/panicked easily, but I'm not sure if I should officially call it a disorder. Elizabeth isn't saddened by deaths, but _mostly because she doesn't completely understand death._  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): Elizabeth tries her best to take care of herself but breaks down once in a while, which causes her to regret whatever she did.  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): Elizabeth stays up fairly late but eventually gets so tired, she falls asleep anyway.  
Allergies/Other: Cats (oh, the irony).

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 5. I'd say a five, which would be because of her high agility, but her low physical strength.  
Intelligence: 5. Five, again, because she wasn't taught completely as a child, which held her back as a teenager.  
Martial Arts: 4. Four, because she's slightly weak, and, being shy, doesn't really want to hurt. However, she will hurt something if compelled/asked (by someone she trusts) to.  
Battle Skill: 4. ^  
Agility: 7. Seven, being smaller, she'd be able to move/turn faster.  
Strategy: 5. Five, again, because her lack of education as a child.  
Teamwork: 8. Despite being shy, she's fairly good with people, when she gets used to them, and is incredibly cooperative.  
Passion: 3. Again, this is a downfall, because of her panicking/stress.

 

Affiliation: Scouting Legion/Recon Corps.  
Former Affiliation:  
Grad. Rank: 43rd.  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive (used to be missing).  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened: Reference to AaD (mostly because I don't really feel like completely writing it out).

 

Titan Shifter- (if is one)  
Title: "The High Jumping Titan"  
Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance): A skinless, female type (I don't really know if I want the Titan to be a female type, but I also don't want to change it), and it's hair is akin to Eli's orange hair. The Titan bears moderate armor on its legs to protect them (for obvious reasons, thus "The High Jumping Titan"), but, however, there is a weakness to the Titan's legs. On the back of the calf, there is a fairly large crevice between the armor and the muscle, which is large enough for a solider to land a strike. The Titan is moderately fast, and, of course, can jump fairly high as well.  
What class Titan (15m, etc.): 13m.  
Transformation caused by....: Elizabeth wouldn't know, but it has something to do with Akeno.  
Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?: Not until she did first shift.  
If yes, how did you find out?:  
How well can you control it?: She can only control it up until the point of getting a major injury, and, even then, doesn't prefer shifting over being a normal human.

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Jonathan Cage (Father), and her mother is unknown.  
Sibling(s): Aiden Cage.  
Other Relative(s):  
Love Interest: Merlin Caaban.  
Best Friend(s): Naiya Sauri, Merlin Caaban, and Theron Malo.  
Friend(s): Krista Lenz, and (barely) Jean Kirstein.  
Enemy(ies):  
Hero(es): Kara Roy.  
Rival(s): Maria Bodt (belongs to AssortedHeroes).

Quote(s): "I'd rather loose myself than bear the pain of loosing you." -Elizabeth to Aiden. (And, of course, she lied.)

History/Life: See AaD.   



	2. Naiya Sauri

Genetics-  
Name: Naiya Sauri  
Meaning: Water  
Nickname(s):  
Alias (if any):  
Age: 17-18 (progresses through the story)  
Gender: Fluid (But people usually refer to her as a female).  
Sex: Female  
Species: Human.  
Birthday: January 16  
Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Rose  
Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Sina  
Sexual Orientation: Bisexual  
Relationship Status:  
Language(s) spoken: Italian, Japanese  
Life-Long Dream: She hasn't told anyone, and, thus, nobody but her would know.  
Goal(s): ^  
Like(s): Mud, bread (Possibly her favorite food. One would think it might get old after a while.), early mornings, and water (drinking it, I mean. And it's not just appreciative; it's overly joyful).  
Dislike(s): Waking up late, being forcefully woken up, and people who talk too quickly/too much (such a hypocrite).  
Bad Habit(s): Pacing and worrying over the slightest things.  
Hobbies: Watching over her friends (not to the point of stalking, don't worry, but to the point of it being mildly annoying).  
Fear(s): Thunder (which, if you read, results in a great headcanon) and being alone/lost without anyone.  
Personality: Naiya is usually a happy person but is easily agitated, which stems from not having very good patience. She is all too eager to meet new people, which leads to having high expectations, which, in turn, leads to disappointment. Throughout the story, Naiya becomes less and less hyper and happy as she ages and is introduced to new aspects of life, which also causes her to become less and less naïve. Elizabeth, who was admitted to herself, was quite shocked over how much Naiya has changed.

Appearance-  
Height: 5'10 (very tall, I know).  
Weight: 130 lbs.  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): Usually in a ponytail, and, when let down, falls just a little below Elizabeth's, which would make it just brush the shoulders.  
Hair Color: Black.  
Eye Color: Green, though kind of dark, and some people, from afar, mistake it for being brown or hazel.  
Skin Tone: Pretty pale.  
Body Shape/Build: Naiya is pretty straight and doesn't have many curves.  
Birth Marks:  
Scar(s): Naiya has a scar across her nose, just below her eye, which resulted in an encounter with Elizabeth's (out of control) Titan.  
Other: Brace yourself. Her left eye was gouged out by (an insane) Aiden.

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): Her memory is pretty average, but, she admits, sometimes forget certain people have died (example: Theron), which leads to even more disappointment.  
Sight (do you need glasses?): She can see well, but, you know, that whole "loosing an eye" thing.  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): Depression (which lead to her decreasing in enthusiasm and Eli wondering what had happened).  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): She doesn't really care and lets whatever happen happen. (Though, with her eye, she did put up a fight).  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): She sleeps pretty early and pretty well and rises early in the morning.  
Allergies/Other: Pollen, of course.

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 8. I'd say an eight mixed with her agility and physical strength.  
Intelligence: 5. She, like Eli, wasn't properly educated as a child.  
Martial Arts: 6. She doesn't exactly jump at the idea at hurting people, but, when she feels like it or is angry enough, will.  
Battle Skill: 7.  
Agility: 7.  
Strategy: 4.  
Teamwork: 7. Very much a people person.  
Passion: 6.

(As you can see, Naiya is better at Elizabeth in almost everything, which will indeed eventually have an impact on the story.

 

Affiliation: Scouting Legion/Recon Corps. (Although she wanted to join the Garrison Regiment first, she decided to follow Eli, for fear of either one of them being alone).  
Former Affiliation:  
Grad. Rank: 37th.  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Missing.  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened: Once she lost her eye, she was weakened by the blood loss and severe cold and gave up, and has gone missing.

 

Titan Shifter- (if is one)  
Title:  
Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance):  
What class Titan (15m, etc.):  
Transformation caused by....:  
Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?:  
If yes, how did you find out?:  
How well can you control it?:

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Cecelia Sauri (Mother. Status unknown).  
Sibling(s):  
Other Relative(s): Aunt, uncle, and cousin (identities and whereabouts unknown).  
Love Interest: Used to have something for Eli but has gotten over it.  
Best Friend(s): Elizabeth Cage, Merlin Caaban, and Theron Malo.  
Friend(s): Sasha Braus and Connie Springer.  
Enemy(ies):  
Hero(es): Theron Malo.  
Rival(s): Merlin Caaban. (And, no, not because of Eli, but because they disagree on almost everything.)

Quote(s): "It was probably just a coincidence. Maybe you had.. Never-mind. I like to think, though, that that means we were meant to be friends." - Naiya (as a child) to Elizabeth.

History/Life: See AaD.   
  



	3. Merlin Caaban

 

Genetics-  
Name: Merlin Caaban  
Meaning: Hawk  
Nickname(s):  
Alias (if any):  
Age: 17-18 (progresses throughout the story)  
Gender: Male  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human  
Birthday: November 10  
Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Sina  
Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Sina  
Sexual Orientation: Demisexual  
Relationship Status: In a (yet) unofficial relationship with Elizabeth.  
Language(s) spoken: French, Japanese  
Life-Long Dream: It hasn't been told, and he prefers not to tell, for fear of embarrassment.  
Goal(s): ^  
Like(s): Being inside, standing, fire (as in fireplaces and such), and general warmth.  
Dislike(s): Water (as in seas, lakes, oceans, and ponds or pretty much anything you can drown in), being rushed, and being in a completely quiet room, despite there being many people in it.  
Bad Habit(s): Yelling.  
Hobbies:  
Fear(s): Drowning or loosing his loved ones.  
Personality: He has a _very_ quick temper and, thus, is easily agitated. Even to the ones he loves, if pushed, can violently lash out verbally, and in rare cases, physically. He keeps this act up in attempts to appear emotionally strong, but, in reality, he is emotionally weak and can break down easily (which he sometimes disguises as anger).

Appearance-  
Height: 6'1  
Weight: 141 lbs.  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): His hair is always unkempt and refuses to do anything different to it.  
Hair Color: Black.  
Eye Color: Blue.  
Skin Tone: A little darker than Naiya's.  
Body Shape/Build: He has a build similar to Reiner's, but a little less muscular.  
Birth Marks:  
Scar(s): Some scars on his arms, and one on his face, which resulted in an encounter with Aiden's Titan.  
Other:

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): He has a terrible memory, and, when he does remember something, it's most likely the worst thing possible.  
Sight (do you need glasses?):  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): He just doesn't really care (about anything, really, which could be interpreted as lack of emotion, but, as I have written, he is very emotional).  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): No injures that haven't healed (completely or not completely).  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): Sleeps way too much.  
Allergies/Other: Some trees and grass.

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 5.  
Intelligence: 7.  
Martial Arts: 6.  
Battle Skill: 8.  
Agility: 4.  
Strategy: 5.  
Teamwork: 2.  
Passion: 7.

 

Affiliation: Scouting Legion/Recon Corps.  
Former Affiliation:  
Grad. Rank: 42nd.  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive (and maybe not well).  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:

 

Titan Shifter- (if is one)  
Title:  
Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance):  
What class Titan (15m, etc.):  
Transformation caused by....:  
Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?:  
If yes, how did you find out?:  
How well can you control it?:

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Unknown.  
Sibling(s): Unknown.  
Other Relative(s): Unknown.  
Love Interest: Elizabeth Cage.  
Best Friend(s): Naiya Sauri, Elizabeth Cage, Theron Malo.  
Friend(s): Reiner Braun.  
Enemy(ies):  
Hero(es): Naiya Sauri.  
Rival(s): Naiya Sauri.

Quote(s): "Of course it's not safe! But Eli needs help, so I'm going with or without you!" - Merlin to Kara, Naiya, and Theron.

History/Life: Unknown, but the others suspect he had a pretty easy life, because he was born and raised in Wall Sina, which made them question why he joined the military.   



	4. Morgan Rue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be updated, as Morgan hasn't even been introduced to the story yet.

Genetics-  
Name: Morgan Rue  
Meaning: Bright Sea  
Nickname(s):  
Alias (if any):  
Age: 21 (Again, as with the others, it will progress).  
Gender: Fluid (As with Naiya. He doesn't really care). [See More▼](http://www.qfeast.com/page/3AsPZJ/Shingeki-no-Kyojin-Attack-on-Titan-roleplay-Literates-only#)  
Sex: Male  
Species: Human.  
Birthday: July 9  
Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Sina  
Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Sina  
Sexual Orientation: Pansexual  
Relationship Status: (Haven't decided yet).  
Language(s) spoken: German, Japanese.  
Life-Long Dream: Unknown, and he hasn't told anyone yet.  
Goal(s): ^  
Like(s): Being alone (however, he is not shy; in fact, quite the opposite), snow (but not the cold), and milk.  
Dislike(s): The cold, most meat, and unnecessary things (that other people might find necessary, but he does not).  
Bad Habit(s): Yelling (but not with anger, like Merlin, just generally being loud).  
Hobbies: Reading.  
Fear(s): Not being able to move a limb/amputation (which would count if it was caused by a Titan).  
Personality: He isn't necessarily mean, but, when pushed, will lash out. Unlike Merlin, his anger isn't stemming from other emotions, and he doesn't try to hide other emotions with anger. He cares not what other people think of him, and Morgan does frequently speak his mind, whether or not people find it offensive. He finds over-emotional or unnecessarily shy people as incredibly annoying. So long as they stay away from him or he is not provoked, Morgan is quite a pleasant person, and there's a lot more to him than people might first think.

Appearance-  
Height: 5'7 (He wishes he was taller).  
Weight: 120 lbs.  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): Morgan lets his hair fall the whichever way it does and leaves it so. (Not to be confused with Merlin's apathy).  
Hair Color: Dark brown.  
Eye Color: Brown.  
Skin Tone: Pretty tan.  
Body Shape/Build: He's averagely muscular for his height and weight.  
Birth Marks:  
Scar(s): Morgan has a small scar on his throat from some encounter he'd rather not bring up.  
Other:

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): Exceptional memory.  
Sight (do you need glasses?):  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression): Probably some anger issues.  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): Again, that scar he'd rather not talk about.  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): Morgan does have trouble going to sleep from previous regrets.  
Allergies/Other:

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 8  
Intelligence: 6  
Martial Arts: 4  
Battle Skill: 5  
Agility: 6  
Strategy: 8  
Teamwork: 2  
Passion: 2

 

Affiliation: Military Police  
Former Affiliation:  
Grad. Rank: 10th  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Alive and well.  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:

 

Titan Shifter- (if is one)  
Title:  
Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance):  
What class Titan (15m, etc.):  
Transformation caused by....:  
Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?:  
If yes, how did you find out?:  
How well can you control it?:

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Unknown.  
Sibling(s): Brother (unknown).  
Other Relative(s): Unknown.  
Love Interest:  
Best Friend(s): Brother (unknown), and a few other unknown people (who are most likely in the MP).  
Friend(s): Merlin Caaban, Elizabeth Cage, and Maria Bodt.  
Enemy(ies): Naiya Sauri.  
Hero(es):  
Rival(s): Naiya Sauri.

Quote(s):

History/Life: Completely unknown.   
  



	5. Aiden Cage

Genetics-  
Name: Aiden Cage  
Meaning: Flame or Fire  
Nickname(s):  
Alias (if any):  
Age: 18-19  
Gender: Aporagender [See More▼](http://www.qfeast.com/page/3AsPZJ/Shingeki-no-Kyojin-Attack-on-Titan-roleplay-Literates-only#)  
Sex: Male  
Species: Titan-Shifter  
Birthday: December 2  
Birthplace (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Wall Rose  
Current Residence (Which Wall, What town, etc.): Unknown  
Sexual Orientation: Dreadsexual  
Relationship Status:  
Language(s) spoken: German, Japanese  
Life-Long Dream: See AaD  
Goal(s): ^  
Like(s): Dogs, sweet food, most fruit, the darkness, and heights.  
Dislike(s): Being out in the open, being afraid, and being helpless.  
Bad Habit(s): Over-protecting things to the point of it being unnecessary.  
Hobbies:  
Fear(s): Dying or people he loves dying.  
Personality: Aiden has a strong sense of protection and loyalty, almost to the point, as I said, of being unnecessary. Despite being told it was, he still remains this way. Aiden is rather stoic but isn't afraid to show emotion when necessary and certainly doesn't lack a sense of humor. That doesn't necessarily mean he's good at telling jokes, however.

Appearance-  
Height: 6'2  
Weight: 144 lbs.  
Hair style (Always Down, Always Up, etc.): Hair does not concern him. He has more important things to focus on.  
Hair Color: Dark brown.  
Eye Color: Dark brown (like Eli's).  
Skin Tone: Similar to Eli's.  
Body Shape/Build: Pretty muscular.  
Birth Marks:  
Scar(s): One across his torso from attempting to shift but failing once.  
Other:

Health-  
Memory (any issues with this?): He tends to forget easily, but, when concerning important matters, tries his best.  
Sight (do you need glasses?):  
Mental (Any problems? Example: depression):  
Physical (Do you take care of your body or harm it? Also include injuries): When trying to shift, he'll pretty much do anything to, which will harm him quite a lot.  
Sleep patterns (how you sleep and how much rest do you get?): He has a lot of trouble falling asleep, sometimes to the point of hardly sleeping at all.  
Allergies/Other: Cats.

 

Abilities/Statistics (1- lowly skilled, 10- highly skilled and tell why)-  
3D Maneuvering Gear: 8  
Intelligence: 7  
Martial Arts: 7  
Battle Skill: 6  
Agility: 4  
Strategy: 3  
Teamwork: 1  
Passion: 5

 

Affiliation: Military Police  
Former Affiliation:  
Grad. Rank: 10th  
Status (Alive, Missing, etc.): Missing  
(Optional) If anything but alive tell what happened:

 

Titan Shifter- (if is one)  
Title: "The Beast Titan" (Not to be confused with the Ape Titan, which is sometimes called the Beast Titan).  
Appearance (try to touch on everything included in Appearance):  
What class Titan (15m, etc.): 15m  
Transformation caused by....: It is unknown how he came to know he could shift.  
Did you have previous knowledge of being able to change?: Unknown.  
If yes, how did you find out?:  
How well can you control it?: He can control it well, and, like Elizabeth, will forcefully shift when dealt with a major injury.

 

Relationships-  
Parent(s): Jonathan Cage (Father).  
Sibling(s): Elizabeth Cage (Sister).  
Other Relative(s): Unknown.  
Love Interest:  
Best Friend(s): Morgan Rue, who he had known previously to going missing.  
Friend(s): Naiya Sauri, Akeno Mace, and Reiner Braun.  
Enemy(ies): Naiya Sauri, Merlin Caaban, Hazuki Miyamoto, and pretty much everyone else.  
Hero(es):  
Rival(s): ^

Quote(s):

History/Life: See AaD  
  



End file.
